Moving In
by Mandie Black
Summary: This story is now Complete! now up!When you put to people in the same room anything is bound to happen, especially when the two of them secretly love each other. This is slash SBHP...R&R Please
1. Moving In

CHAPTER 1

It was early in the morning and Harry was as ready as he was ever going to be. Today was the day he was going to move in with Sirius. He was done with school becoming second in his class. Hermione, of course was first. Harry was secretly excited about the move. He started living with the Weasley's in the beginning of his seventh year. He was about to get all of his stuff to the downstairs when there was a knock on his door.

"Hello?" He asked in aimless bemusement.

"It's Ginny, can I come in?"

"Of course, hun!" Ginny and Harry became extremely close in the years. Harry realized in his sixth year that he was an idiot for not going out with her. They went out till the middle of his seventh year. That's when Harry realized he didn't love Ginny in that matter. Matter of fact, he didn't like any girls. He liked guys. Of course, only Ginny knew. She swore not to tell anyone.

They had become the best of friends. Well, at least she became part of the trio. Ron liked being closer to his sister. He grew to understand her better. Hermione was excited about it because she now had a girl to talk to. The guys weren't into the things they wanted to talk about.

"When do you have to leave?" She asked sadly. "You know I'm going to miss you terribly." She hugged him tightly. Harry laughed and hugged her back.

"I have already told you. Come over when ever you wish. I'm sure Padfoot wouldn't mind." She smiled.

"Are you sure you wont be doing anything before I came over?" If there was anything Harry couldn't do. It would be lie to Ginny. In his seventh year he realized he was gay because of Sirius. He started to have a crush on him. With his long, black, silky hair. Dark brown eyes. Long toned muscles. He was like a God. There was something Harry couldn't get though. Why didn't he have anyone to love.

He thought of Remus for a second. Even he had someone to be with. He was bound to get married in six months from two days ago. It was June 23. Her name was Rachel and she was an intelligent witch that was the DADA, Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher in his seventh year. She was the one who broke the curse. She was going back for her second year.

"No, Ginny. You know Sirius and I will never be like that." Harry smiled as he looked at her. "Any way, wont you have Dean to bother?" Dean and Ginny just started dating a few weeks ago. Things were going good so far. He flooed there with Ron one day to hang out and they ended up talking to Ginny. Right away Dean hit it off with her. After that they started to go out.

"No, Harry! What I do with Dean is none of your business." She smiled at him and stuck out her tongue.

"For one that's very mature and for two, I'm your x and your friend! I don't get to know these things?" He pretended to be mildly hurt.

"Wow, your good at this." She started walking out of the door, but she stopped at the door frame to say one last thing. "You better say bye to Hermione and Ron, they will kill you if you don't." He shook his head and she left.

After he was done packing he shrunk all of his things into his pocket and walked downstairs. The first people he say were Molly and Arthur. He walked up to them and gave them a key.

"What's this for, Harry?" Arthur asked. In the time Harry has lived there. Cornelius Fudge was killed by Voldemort. Voldemort was still a threat to everyone, but Harry held the advantage right now. The last time they had fought it had been gruesome. Harry had almost died, but he had weakened the Dark Lord immensely.

Harry smiled down at the key he had just handed the Weasley's. "This is the key to my volt. They will let you in. If you ever need any money go in there. You supported me with a home. Please, take it."

Arthur tried to refuse, but Harry wouldn't let him. Molly on the other hand grabbed Harry and hugged him fiercely.

"Come on Har, Sirius is going to kill us if you are late." Ron was in the other room waiting for him.

"Okay, Ron! I'm coming." Harry nodded to Arthur and Molly, again and went to the other room. He say Hermione on the chair waiting for him, annoyingly.

"And you complain about Ginny and I being late!" She told him jokingly. Harry smiled and whispered in your ear.

"So, you had fun last night I see." Hermione blushed, looking at Ron and Harry laughed. In their sixth year Hermione and Ron finally saw that they both liked each other and they went out. Since then they have been together. It was almost two years now.

He walked over to Ron and thanked him for the umpteenth time for letting him stay there. Ron smacked him over the head. "You can stay here for as long as you want, whenever you want." Harry smiled and turned to the fireplace.

"Well goodbye everybody."

He landed in a mess on the floor. When he got up he didn't see anyone there. Sirius said he would be in the living room. Looking around the flat he already loved it. They were both loaded and heavily, but they loved this place better than most of the mansions they looked at. It just looked like them.

There was two bedrooms, one bathroom, a very nice kitchen, a little dinning room area, and a living room. There was also an office, but that was mostly for Moony, Remus. Harry smelt the food that was coming from the kitchen. Sirius was one hell of a cook and he loved to so it worked out for the both of them. He put his stuff down on the table and walked into the kitchen very quietly.

In the end of Harry's sixth year Dumbledor had him become an animegas. It turned out that he was a magical creature. The last time that happened was when Godric Gryffindore was at Hogwarts. He turned to his anamegus form and went behind Sirius. Very lightly he bit down on Sirius leg. Not hard, but enough for Sirius to jump in the air.

"Harry!" Sirius said in surprise. "Your early."

"Nope, actually I'm late." Harry laughed at Sirius ignorance.

"Well then we will say your on time." Sirius walked over to the dining room and put down a few bowls. He had made spaghetti and his own recipe of bread. "Come on lets eat and then we can unpack your things." Harry nodded and sat down with Sirius.

"I want to thank you again, Si." He was sincere.

"For what, Har?"

"For this, for letting me live here with you. You didn't have to do this and you still did."

"For one, don't thank me. For two, I want you here with me. It will make things more exciting and for three, with Voldie still here, I think we should stay by each other." Harry smiled and they went back to eating in silence. When They were down Harry grabbed his plate and Sirius and offered to clean up.

"Great, I hate cleaning. So here we have a deal you clean and I cook." Sirius applied jokingly. Harry smiled and throw a spoon at Sirius's head. "That wasn't nice. I will get you for that Harry James Potter!" Minutes went by and they were almost done unpacking. Sirius thought it was time to get back like he promised.

He grabbed Harry's sides and started tickling him. Harry fell over making Sirius fall on top of Sirius and started laughing. Trying to squirm away he realized it was a losing battle. Sirius was to strong. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry about the spoon." Harry screamed between laughter.

"I don't think you are." Sirius continued.

"I am!" Sirius looked at his Green eyes, they were dark. He had never seen them dark. He finally let go of him and Harry started to walk away. "Not!"

"Son of a bitch, get back here." Sirius ran after him. Harry ran into Sirius's room to hide, but Sirius was smarter than that. He came in following him. Sirius slammed into Harry and they both landed on the bed. Sirius pinning Harry down.

"get off of my you fat ass." Harry complained.

"I'm fat?" He looked hurt.

"No, but it's getting hard to breathe. Sirius laughed and moved over some, giving Harry space of his own.

"So, how did everyone take you leaving, this morning?"

"They were all fine." He answered. "I think Ron and Hermione just wanted me to give them their privacy. I swear there like rabbits."

"There's nothing wrong with rabbits." Sirius laughed.

"I am not having this conversation with you."

"Why not? Am I too old? It's because I'm ugly isn't it?"

"For one, your not old and for two, your not ugly. it's because you're my Godfather." Harry said without looking at him directly.

"I'm not ugly?" He asked not fazed by any of the answer, but that.

"Oh my God. Sirius your bed is really soft." Harry said as he started falling asleep. Sirius looked at him and laughed, waking Harry up immediately. Scaring him, almost.

"You don't think I'm ugly?"

"Sirius, no I don't think you are ugly. Okay? You are not ugly. You never were." Harry said looking away. He got off the bed to walk downstairs for a glass of water.

"Harry, whatcha getting?" Sirius asked with hidden passion in his eyes. Harry didn't notice the love Sirius had for him. Not the love of father and son, or godfather to godson. It was a look a lover would give to his or her other lover.

"Some water, do you want anything?" Sirius thought for a few seconds thinking about earlier. The Harry he saw today. The Harry with dark eyes. He has only seen those eyes once before and that was when he was with Ginny.

"I'll come down with you." He said jumping off the bed. After jumping down most of the stairs he came to the kitchen to see Harry looking at him like he was insane.

"What?" He asked weirdly.

"Oh, nothing. Did you just jump down the stairs?" Sirius nodded and Harry laughed at him.

"How 'bout we watch a movie?" Sirius asked.

"Okay, Dudley used to watch them. Which one do you want to watch?" Harry smiled. He never got to do stuff like this with Sirius and now he would be able to when ever he could.

"How 'bout, uhm? Happy Gilmore?" Harry nodded and sat down on the couch as Sirius put the tape in. Sirius sat next to him and pulled him on his side. After Harry didn't do anything Sirius began to think. Maybe what he wanted was coming true. Harry didn't know this only Moony, Remus did. He had had a crush on Harry for a few years now, but couldn't tell him because he thought Harry would think bad of him.

Harry used Sirius's shoulder as a pillow and watched the movie. In the middle of the movie an idea came into Harry's head. He grabbed Sirius's side and started tickling him. Sirius started to laugh and pulled him down.

"Why do you wish on your own torture?" he asked Harry. He started tickling him and then saw the look in his eyes, again. He stopped and just got lost there. Harry stopped laughing and didn't do anything. After a minute or so Harry got agitated with himself.

He kept reminding himself that he was a Gryffindor. After he thought about what he would do, what he wanted to do, Sirius had begun to do it for him. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Sirius head going down and his lips wrapping around Sirius's. They were this way for some time, it felt like forever. Sirius's hand started to roam the inside of Harry's t-shirt and Harry pulled his body down. Sirius freaked out and jumped up.

"I got to go to bed." He said in a hurry and left.

"Sirius, wait" He went to his room and closed the door.

Okay, this is my first story, I feel like a loser, if you review that would be more then awesome, but if not that's your choice. I hope you like it.!


	2. Chapter 2

I DIDN'T HAVE A DISCLAMER LAST CHAPTER SO HERE IT IS: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS JUST MY OWN LITTLE PLOT! BUT, I WISH I DID!

Wow, I got more reviews then I thought I would!...Thanks everyone, it means a lot to me.

CHAPTER 2

When Sirius woke up the next morning he starting writing a note to Moony. He was confused with what to do. His thoughts were driving him mad. Did Harry like him the same way? What will happen now? Is this going to ruin our relationship?

Moony,

I need your help and immediately. Last night I think I did something stupid. As you know Harry came here yesterday. We ate and everything and then we started a tickling war. I saw something in his eyes though. They were a lot darker then normal almost like a black color. I have seen them like that only one other time. With Ginny. Well, back to what I did. We were on the couch, tickling each other and I kissed him. It's not like he pushed me away or struggled into it. It was more like he leaned into it and pulled me down, closer to him. He kissed me back Moony! I've wanted this for almost two years now and now I don't know if it's a good idea. On both of our parts. What do I do?

Sirius

When Silo, Sirius's owl, took the letter he went downstairs. He walked past the living room and he saw Harry sleeping on a weird angle with his shirt off. His muscles clearly showed and Sirius almost drooled. He knew Harry was well fit, but he didn't think it was that good. He saw a piece of paper on the floor. He walked up to it to see what it was and it was a letter to Ginny.

Gin,

I messed up! I don't know what to do. How do I fix this? Sirius kissed me. He did! After the last three years of having a crush on him he kissed me. I was afraid at first, but then I was so happy. I pulled him closer and he ran away. Did I do something wrong? Please write back as soon as you can.

Harry

Sirius read the note again to realize what was said on there. He looked at Harry and couldn't think of anything to say. Ginny knew? He had a crush on him for over a year? That's when he came up with the best plan. He went into the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them thinking that they weren't going to eat it anyway.

After an hour of cooking Harry had finally made his presence. He walked into the kitchen and say the food on the table and Sirius sitting on the counter staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked with hurt still evident in his voice. Sirius walked up and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" Harry was curious.

"For this!" He said clearly. Right then he kissed Harry with so much passion. He pushed Harry to the door and they dragged each other to the couch in the living room. The closest room to the kitchen. Sirius pushed him on the couch and kissed him harder. Harry moaned into the kiss. Harry pulled away for a second.

"Sirius, can we do this?" Harry asked not really caring what the answer was.

"I don't know, but I've wanted this for so long." He answered out of breathe.

"Then why did you push me away yesterday?" Harry was starting to get confused.

"Because I didn't want to do something I would regret." Sirius answered truthfully.

"So you don't regret this?" He smiled. Sirius didn't answer he just went back down and kissed Harry collarbone.

"Not one bit." Harry sighed.

"Sirius? What about everyone else? What would they think?" Sirius paused and looked into Harry's emerald eyes.

"I personally don't care what other people think. If you don't want this to happen it wont. I will back away and pretend everything was the way it was.

To tell Sirius that wasn't what he wanted to do he took all his strength and flipped Sirius. This way he was on top. Harry smiled and kissed Sirius's neck, biting and he did so. Sirius moaned, but pushed Harry off. "Come with me." Sirius commanded. They walked into Sirius's room. Harry stopped and looked at Sirius. He smiled. Sirius walked up to Harry.

"Fine, don't walk." As he joked he lifted Harry up and placed him on the bed gently. Harry squealed and Sirius laughed. He went for Harry's pants and started to pull them off along with his boxers. Once they were off, Harry did the same thing for him.

Sirius got un top of Harry and started kissing him. There kisses started out passionately, but soon became heated.

Harry moaned into the kiss and Sirius pulled the kiss to an end. He moved down and bite his neck. He went to pull Harry's shirt off, but hesitated, looking for permission. Harry moaned his approval and Sirius ripped the shirt off him as quickly as he could. Sirius started to slow down and stop. Harry opened his eyes looking at Sirius with confusion. "What are you doing? Why'd you stop?" Sirius frowned.

"I think we're going to fast, Har. You just moved in and now look at us. It hasn't

Even been a week." Harry frowned and cast his eyes down.

"Your right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have went this far so soon." Sirius got up and pulled Harry up with him.

"How 'bout some food?" Harry smiled and went to eat the almost forgotten food. Right when he went to sit down he felt the throbbing pain from his scar. He moaned in pain as he lost his balance. Sirius quickly ran to his side and checked to see if he was okay. He called to Harry, but he didn't respond at all.

"Not now, come on Harry." With a scream of pure pain Harry fell limp in Sirius's arms. He picked up the younger man quickly and put him on his bed. He went to fire call Dumbeldore and Poppy. Within minutes they were all gathered in Sirius's room. Right when Poppy went to check on Harry he started to glow a deep green. When Dumbledore went to do something about it he was already too late because the-boy-who-lived had already disappeared.

"Where'd he go!" Sirius felt like he could die right then. "How can he just disappear?" Dumbledore frowned and looked to the ground.

"Come to my office, Sirius, I have to call some more people from the order. I don't wish to explain things more than once. It is only necessary to say it once. I will meet you in there in one hour from now."

Sirius was the first one in Albus's office. He sat there and waited impatiently hoping to all of the Gods that Harry was fine. After the time passed, All of the Weasleys, Hermione, Tonks, Severus Snape, Remus, Hagrid, and Minerva McGonagal walked into the office.

"Now, that everyone is here you all might as well sit down because you are going to here what none of you now. I was told be James before he went into hiding and I passed the knowledge to Harry in his fifth year. Right after the time at the ministry." Dumbeldore sighed and everyone in the room could see his age showing from his despair. "The reason James and Lily went into hiding was because they had to keep their child safe. There was a prophecy when Harry was born saying in short terms that there will be a child born growing up to become the heir of Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Huffelpuff, and Salazar Slytherin. There is more to the Prophecy, but this is what confuses me. It also says that he would fall in love and find his soul mate by the time his eighteenth birthday came and that his soul mate will keep him emotionally and physical through out everything. Harry hasn't fallen in love with anyone besides our young Ginny here. Besides that, Harry is the only one alive who will have the power to vanquish Voldemort."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean will have the power? You mean he doesn't now?" Dumbledore frowned at the question.

"No, he doesn't have the powers yet. The only powers I have ever seen in Harry were his own. He is a strong wizard without his heirs powers. When Lily died she had placed a spell on him so they couldn't open until his eighteenth birthday. Harry's powers rival my own as we speak. You can only imagine how strong they will be when they come." The room was silent as everyone comprehended what Dumbledore said.

Sirius felt a tear roll down his cheek as he got up and went to leave. Remus grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. "Where are you going, Padfoot?"

"I'm going to go find my soul mate." As Sirius said this everyone gasped. He looked down not seeing Dumbledore and Remus get up and walk over to his side.

Dumbeldore smiled as he said, "you are going to need some weapons and some more people for help." Sirius looked up at them and smiled.

Authors note- Even thought I said I don't care if you review or not, I still like it!

**JackyPotter **Thanks for reviewing, I would like to tell you that you were the first person to review. Sends you flowers and a hug

**EarthAngel16 **Thanks a lot, I'm glad you like it so much.

**Kiyomi22 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, thank's a lot for reviewing

**selenal23 **Chill! LOL, I'll update as fast as I can and as much as I can, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**opal **Thanks, good question, never really thought about it. I'll look it over over and honestly, I didn't expect more than one review.

**gerdnforge**Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter

**gisi** No worries, I love htme as a couple as well. I'll do my best with updates.

**Nymphoftheshadows** LOL, glad you liked it so much, thanks for reviewing!

**Im-a-day-dream-believer **Thanks for all the tips. there is something I wanted to get down though, you'll see what I mean. I hope you reply to my email soon and have the answer I want. Hope you like this chapter.


	3. AN on Sirius's death

MAJOR SPOILERS!!!!! But, if you haven't read the last book then you shouldn't be reading this anyway.

Hey you guys.

I just want to thank all of you for reviewing. I know my grammer sucks ass and everything, so thanks for putting up with it. I am currently looking for a beta and if someone I asked person doesnt email me or doesn't want to I will take anyone who is willing to put up with my sorry ass.

There is another reason I am posting this, though. Aparently everyone who is readin this story loves Sirius, duh! But, this is just my views, no flames hear me out, I'm kinda glad that he died. If you think about it, you would be to. I mean, yeah, Sirius is awesome and it's unfair to Harry that he died, but there are good things involved in the death.

Okay in OOTP, on page 858 Harry is trying to gt a hold of Sirius through the mirror. Tried and failed, but why? He said becuase Sirius didn't have it on him when he fell, but how would he know. Thinking of that, if Harry thinks that he can talk to Sirius when he is dead then couldn't he talk to anyone from the dead as long as they have the mirror? Do you guys see where I am going with this? Why would JK kill off Sirius unless it was for something important?!?!?! Yes, harry broke the mirror, but it can easily be fixed.

Thinking of it, maybe Sirius couldn't get ahold of Harry becuase there was something blocking it for him, but we wont know. I think, I believe, I hope that I am right in this. Why would JK kill off everything that Harry loved. She needs a reason. In killing Sirius she gave Harry his parents and his godfather. Maybe even more, who knows.

Well thought I'd share this fact with all of you. I know not a lot of people like the fact that he is dead within the books.

Mandie Black

If you would like to leave a flame go for it. bue bye all of you guys. I am working hard on the third chapter. It will be up as soon as I can.

All in favor of ripping out page 806 in OOTP say "Aye". Friken page killed Sirius

"Aye"


	4. I'm joking!

Disclamer: I dont own a thing.

AN: I'm so sorry you guys. I don't mean it to take this long for a chapter, but I do have a good reason. I got to school everyday for like 8 hours and then I have work for another 5 to 6. I'm sorry. Please forgive and like the chapter.

Chapter 3

"Hello, Mr.Potter." That was one voice Harry didn't want to hear. It was the voice of hatred, grief, pain and, misery. it was the voice of an enemy. It was Voldemort. "I'm glad you can join us today my dear boy. I do hope you are ready to fill out the prophecy now." Harry smiled to himself, he had been trained for this. He read all the books, and trained long into the night. If there was one thing he as ready for is facing his parents' murderer, but what he couldn't what if he didn't have the strength and will power he needed? this was a risk he had to take for himself, Remus, Dumbeldore, the order, his friends, Sirius.

Harry went to go move, but found himself bound on the cold and muddy ground. He had no idea where he was and how he was going to escape so he went for the only thing he could do, talk. "Voldemort, I don't think this will be an even fight."

"Of course not Potter, I am better than you. I am stronger, more intelligent and will kill you in a heart beat." Harry could tell that this was going to be a gruesome fight. There were death eaters everywhere and then a thought stroke him, Is Severus there? In the past two years him and Snape have grown close. Almost a best friend status. If Severus was there then he knew that Dumbledore would be aware where he is at.

"No, that is not what I mean. If you want a fair fight to show your ass kissing, kneel worshipers you call your death eaters that you are better than me then I believe you should untie me." Saying this Voldemort looked as if his devilish face was actually smiling. Can he even smile?

"Your right, Harry." He looked at one of his death eaters, Harry could easily tell who it was to untie him.

"I hope you know what you are doing. The order will be here as soon as they can." Severus told Harry slipping something into Harry's hand. It felt as if it was a wand, but it wasn't his. It must have been his. He looked up at Severus as he stood up and Severus just nodded his down to not show who he was fighting for.

"Okay Potter, me and you, right now!" Voldemort lifted his wand ready to say a spell, Harry couldn't hear what he said, but say a light come straight for him and he put up a shield to block the unknown spell.

"Skindo!" Harry knew that spell. The spell hit him hard and left him with many differnt bleeding cuts. He fell to the emense pain. "Crucio!" Harry couldn't stand it, he was losing and he knew it. He needed to get out.

"Harry!" He knew that voice, but couldn't place who it was. All of a sudden the spell had left his body and he looked up at Voldemort knew victim, Sirius.

"Ah, Black nice of you to join us. I'm sure Harry would love to see your death." He laughed and Harry tried moving from the place he was at, on the ground covered in mud. he felt arms go around his waist, but kept a strict eye on Sirius.

"Let's go Harry, Sirius will be fine he will join us very shortly," Severus' voice was soothing.

**"Good-bye Mr. Black." That was the only warning Sirius Had before he was grabbed by the death eaters and hit with the killing curse, killing him immediatly.** (Just playing. Wow, you all would kill me, lol. No, just ignore the bold.)

"No, I can't just leave him here." Harry sounded desperate, but Severus knew he was too weak to do anything. He did the only thing he knew. He grabbed the ring off of his finger and threw it at his childhood enemy. They still didn't get along, but at least they were civil with one another. Sirius caught it and dissappeared in an instant. Harry and Severus had done the same thing.

They landed in Hogwarts infirmary. Poppy came running out and helped place Harry on the bed, where he fell unconscious.

"What was he hit with," came the desperate cry from Poppy.

Severus stepped up to answer the question immediatly. "It is a very rare and powerfull cutting spell. It can kill you within minutes and with the looks of it with Harry he is in need of treatment right now." Poppy nodded quickly and pushed them all out and got to work.

"Severus, wait up." Sirius stopped him on his way to the dungeons. He stopped and looked at Sirius. "I know we have never gotten along, but I want to thank you for saving Harry and for getting me out of there, here's your ring back. By the way it is very beautifull."

"No problem. I plan on giving the ring to Harry. It was his mother's. Before she went into hiding she told me to keep it safe and give it to Harry when I thought he was ready for it."

"What do you mean ready for it?" Sirius was now curious.

"I don't really know, myself. I guess we will see when he wakes up. I think it's time."

"Hey Severus, Harry seems to like you a lot, maybe we shoudl, uhm, I mean all these years... We are adults so maybe..." He didn't get to finish his sentene and his hand was already shaking with Severus'.

"Friends," he declared.

AN- Please do NOT kill me or FLAME it was just a little joke. I mean, look he's fine. Like I could kill him. evil look in eye

MY reviewers:

**Serena**- Thanks a lot, I'm really glad a lot of people like it so much. It makes me want to keep on writting, hope you liked the chapter.

**InsaneBlackHeart**- No worries that actually happens( being fast, I mean) I like longer chapters.

**selena123**- Wow, your like an over excited puppy aren't you? Just relax, it's only a story. LOL, enjoy!

**RoschLupin-Black**- Theres gotta be some action involved!

**Joulez**- Wow, thanks. I'm super excited that a lot of people like it so far and I can't believe I just said super, lol.

**aither- **Thanks, I know my grammer is terrible and i really do appreciate the honesty. thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the chapter.

**Jean**- had to add the two, huh. LOL

**Maya100**- yeah, i agree. He was my favorite character, besides Harry now it's either Severus or Draco.

**Sweet Mercy**- Yeah, I guess. Thanks!

**Lady Ariana Riddle **- Sorry if I mixed up the name, thanks for reviewing I hope you liked this chapter, it was fun to write.

**idancemyheartout**- Wow, thanks. i knda think it sucks, but all you guys like it, so I must be doing something right. LOL.

**Rayvn**- I do wish you are right, but JK did say she 'killed' someone in the book. i hope he comes back though, he is my favorite character

**HPandSBbabe**- Thank's a lot, I'm really happy. thank's for reviewing twice, hope you liked it.

**Kiyomi22**- Well, if the person doesn't respond back to me then you have it.

Well, have a nice night all of you, I really hope you like this chapter. BYE!


	5. Awake

DISCLAMER: I own nothing, but my twisted plot

Just trying to catch your eye

Nymphoftheshadows - I don't really think you want to talk about that online like this so go ahead and email me your email addy and I will gladly talk to you about whatever you wish. I am a junior in high school and going on 17 in a month. My email account is and my aol account (I am always on if im not working is dreaminontheedge if you just want to chat, k? either way, get back to me.

CHAPTER 4

Sirius couldn't stand watching Harry lay on the bed in the infirmary looking pale and deathly. He grabbed onto his hand and said hello to him like he did every time he was there.

"Harry, you need to wake up, you don't know how desperate I am here without. All I do is wish and pray that you will be okay. Poppy says you will wake up soon and I'm hoping that she is right cause I don't think I can take another minute without. I want to tell you how much I love you and how bad I want to kiss your lips when you are awake."

Remus and Rachel stood by the door waiting for their friend to finish his speech. Once he finished, Remus cleared his throat and Sirius turned around to greet them.

"Hello Remus, Rachel, haven't seen you two in a while." He hugged them both and they talked about Harry.

"Tell me! What do you wish me to tell the Dark Lord?" Severus looked at Dumbledore and knew that Voldemort was going to be calling his death eaters soon because he was beyond pissed that Harry had gotten away.

"I want you to tell him the truth, not all the truth, but what you believe he should know. I trust you Severus and I know Harry does as well so. Keep him safe, my boy."

Sirius was lightly sleeping when he felt his hand being squeezed.

"HARRY!" Sirius nearly screamed when he jumped up in complete shock. Harry laughed and pulled Sirius down into a hug.

"I was so afraid that I was going to lose you." Harry admitted.

"I'll never leave you Harry, that I promise."

"Ah, you're awake Mr. Potter. It looks as if you are as good as normal, if you wish you can leave." Poppy walked out smiling at the two boys.

"Master, I have some interesting news for you about Potter."

"Ah, please share Mr. Weasley."

TBC

DUN DUN DUN

Okay, I have a few Weasley's in mind, but it is up to all of you to pick him, review and the best Weasley wins!

Reviews from the last 2 chapters:

**HPandSBbabe**- I was really expecting flames, lol

**Joluez**- No, I love Sirius. I can't kill him off just yet, ya know.

**Liz Black **- Ich benutze eine Übersetzungsstelle. Danks der ich bin wirklich froh Sie mögen die Geschichte. Ja werde ich es bis das Ende keine Materie was schreiben. Tschüs werde, ich hoffen, dass Sie dieses Kapitel mögen.

**Sigi **- Yeah, as long as you can hear about him shaggin someone, who cares?

**Ash** - Did you read my author's note? It's not good that he died, he was my favorite character, but there are some good things that MIGHT come out of his death. If it were up to me then I wouldn't kill him at all, but it's not so all I can do is hope for the best.

**Nymphoftheshadows **- I don't really think you want to talk about that online like this so go ahead and email me your email addy and I will gladly talk to you about whatever you wish. I am a junior in high school and going on 17 in a month. My email account is and my aol account (I am always on) if im not working is dreaminontheedge if you just want to chat, k? either way, get back to me.

**Pure Black **- Thanks! Enjoy

sorry it's so short, kinda been wrapped up in school, Damn ACT's


	6. talk

DISCLAMER: I own nothing

Hey you guys! Sorry it's been so long, I don't really have an excuse for not updating in a while but, I hope this makes all of you feel a little better. Enjoy, thanks for the votes. I waited for 5 votes for one character. I got that one so He is the "Mr. Weasley." Votes are on the bottom!

CHAPTER 5

"With everything that has happened I believe that the fastest we get started training the better.

As soon as you believe you are ready we will start you off." Dumbledore smiled sweetly at the two boys

sitting close to each other. One person in the room however stayed in the shadows keeping a safe distance. He wasn't looking forward teaching Harry how to use one of Dumbledore's presents . He loved Harry dearly, but didn't want to train him. He had a tendency to get frustrated quickly, the boy would start to annoy him. He had to get over himself though, he had to see Harry when this war, that one fight.

"Severus, where would you like to practice and teach Harry?" The voice surprised him greatly, it was Sirius.

"We may train in the room of requirements, I'm sure you meddlesome Gryfindors know where that is." He smirked at himself as Sirius and Harry giggled to each other. "And don't even think about getting all mushy or else I refuse to help." Harry got up to walk over to his friend and his protector.

"Severus, I promise we wont. You are the one person we need, you know the moves of the death eaters. I'm very thankful to know you. Thank you for helping us." Severus gave Harry a genuine smile and hugged him lightly.

"You're damn right you're lucky to know me you insolent brat." Harry laughed at this and messed up Severus's hair.

"Greasy git!" With that he sat back down being pulled into Sirius's lap.

"So, when do you wish to begin training?" Severus stared at Dumbledore in amazement wondering how he was always happy and why he always had that damn twinkle in those blue eyes.

"We can start today if you want?"

"Harry I don't think that is a good idea, I mean you just got out of the hospital wing a few hours ago." Sirius was worried about him, but knew he had to if not today then tomorrow.

"I know Sir, but I feel fine. We will start tonight and I'll be fine." Harry was reassuring and Sirius just nodded.

"We will all meet at nine tonight is the room of requirements, see you all there." Everybody left the clean office.

"Sirius, what would you like to do till dinner?" Sirius smiled and pulled Harry into an embrace and kissed him passionately.

"We don't have to stay here for dinner you know? We can go back to the house and just relax." Harry laughed at Sirius and pushed him against the wall gently.

"Or we could stay here." Sirius switched places with him and repeated what Harry said. Harry moaned when Sirius's started to kiss, like, and lightly suck at his neck.

"Back to your place!" Sirius obliged to Harry's request as quickly as he could. They walked out of the castle hand in hand and aparated to their apartment. As soon as they reached they're apartment they began kissing again. Sirius pushed Harry down on the bed and pulled his own shirt off.

Harry pulled Sirius to him and grinded his hips up into Sirius's. He moaned when he felt the friction and did it again. Sirius pulled Harry's clothes of and the rest of his. He looked at the dark blush on Harry as he looked him up and down and giggled at the most beautiful boy, no man, he has ever seen.

"Beautiful." That was the only word Harry heard before he was tortured slowly into orgasm.

I hope you guys liked it and I know that Mr. Weasley didn't win, but oh well, I think Sirius and Harry would've been wanted more, right? LOL. I'm posting the next chapter soon too.

THANKS

**I'm-a-daydream-believer**- I write whatever comes to my head I don't really care if no one likes it or not. As long as I do, I'm fine.

**Maya100 **- Okay, Hope you like it!

**Strega **- You have to remember though, Harry is already out of school. You don't know what Sirius and Severus have been through since then.

**Furruplupus** - That's who I was going to do, but he seemed really friendly in my chapters so I was letting you guys decide.

**Ilana Starr **- I agree with you, but it's up to the readers. laughs

**HPandSBbabe** - Okay, thanks for your vote. At the moment Percy is winning, but Ron's close behind. You guys have the say.

**Nymphoftheshadows **- Interesting vote, so far you are the only one who said her.

**Joulez **- I'll make them longer, it just depends how busy I am, thanks!

**RoschLupin-Black **- Your goldfish? Oh no, not that! laughs, now there's some torture. I'm trying, thanks for reviewing.

**YEHUDIS** - Sorry if I got that wrong. I can, I mean like you said, they can be corrupt.

**Malfoy'sQueen** - Thanks! hope you liked it, enjoy!

**Saturn625** - Okay, Thanks Enjoy!


	7. Sword

DISCLAMER: you all know it aint mine!

I'll just start it…

Chapter 6

"Harry, I know you want Sirius in here as well as Severus, but there is something I believe you should own. A long time ago, there was a sword made for a very powerful wizard. Only he or his bloodline could use this sword without it harming them. His rival, though, felt threatened and didn't like the idea of him owning a sword and bought one for himself that rivaled the same traits. These two swords are known as the swords of Gryfindore and Slytherin." Dumbledore explained to Harry thought about it for a second.

"Sir, when I used the sword, it disappeared. Where did it go?"

"Harry, you have a very intelligent point there. I do not know why the sword disappeared, but I do have a theory, I believe that the sword knew you were not going to use. That you were not in danger and nothing could harm you. It went back to it's place, in my office." Dumbledore pointed to the sword on the desk. "I believe the only people you trust are aloud to touch this sword without being harmed, those you do not wish to touch and did, would be in immense pain. This is what you will be training with tonight." Harry smiled and nodded.

"Dumbledore? You said that Slytherin had a sword as well. It has the same traits as Gryfindor's. Where is it?"

"Ah, that is what I didn't wish for you to ask me. I believe I am guilty. Back when Mr. Riddle was a student I gave him a present that I thought he would keep sacred and not into the wrong hands. Me giving it to him I have placed it into the wrong hands." Harry nodded in understand it and fingered the handle of the sword. It was quite beautiful. It was about three feet long. The handle had a magically lion on it with red rubies around it with emeralds as eyes. The sword itself was strong and sharp. It looked as if it could cut through anything. "Okay Harry, I believe you are being waited on! Go ahead, be careful, but have fun."

Harry walked into the room of requirements where he saw two anxious people sitting on two chairs silently waiting for him. Sirius was the first one to see him.

"Harry!" Harry laughed and moved over to Severus, ignoring Sirius. He pouted quiet loudly and Harry gave him a smirk. Sirius laughed and stayed where he was. Severus on the other hand got up and grabbed his own sword from it's place on the wall.

"I believe you have some learning to do." Harry nodded in response and blocked a surprise attack from his friend with his sword. Sirius jumped in shock and Harry stared at him with wide eyes,

"What was that for! Why'd you attack me?" Severus looked t him thinking how to answer the questions and nodded.

"I want to see how adapt the sword is to you. How fast you can absorb my attacks." He did it again but this time Harry was ready. They turned, dodged, and swung there swords in amazing speed with out being hit by each sword.

Sirius stared in amazement. They have been there for three hours and neither of them have been close to back down. Harry looked as if he had used the sword for his entire life. He couldn't see how he could be this good with it. Just before he was about to say something to stop the dance between the two Harry's sword clashed with Severus' and made it soar through the air to the other side of the room.

"Wow, Harry, that's more than amazing! It looks like you've been doing that your whole life!" Sirius was beyond jealous, but smiled at his lover nonetheless. Severus didn't say anything just pouted to himself making everyone laugh. Harry picked up his sword and handed it to him. Putting his own in it's case.

"It felt as if I have used the sword before like, I was in tune with it. It was weird, very hard to explain. It felt right fighting with it, like no matter the situation I'm going to be fine with it. As if it were my protector, but in fact it sort of is." He laughed as he said this "Oh well, well, now that I'm all sweaty, I want to go back home. Same time tomorrow, Sev?" Severus pouted, but still nodded his agreement.

TBC

Okay so I have a question for everyone! When is Sirius' birthday? Okay talk to you guys later, maybe I'll put up another chapter tonight or tomorrow. I don't have work tomorrow or tonight for that matter, yay.

Reviews:

**Ficluvers2die4 **- Thanks for the review, I love seeing new reviewers, Enjoy!

**Heather **- Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it, enjoy!

**Bitterblacktears **- I want a Weasley that's still in school, but I like your review, one that can get easy information, thanks, Enjoy!

**Don'trunwithscissors **-Love the name, I take it you were one of those kids that ate glue too, huh? LOL, thanks!

**RoschLupin-Black** - You like killer fish buy Oscars! LOL, enjoy!

**Joulez** -You said, "Simple, but sweet" I just made them longer. Enjoy!

**IlanaStarr** - Hell yeah, dude! Sirius…Sirius…Sirius chants

**Nymphoftheshadows** - Yeah thank's for the review, and I might just cough go with her. LOL, I wonder how many people would be mad, oh well, maybe, whatever

READ AND REVIEW ! Smiles...you guys can actually still keep voting if you haven't. I'll hold votes untill then.!

and another thing, I don't ahve any art or anything and if someone wants to drw the sword I'll email it too whoever wants it...if someone draws it, cuz if i drew it I'd get all percise and stop writing for like 2 weeks...lol, you guys would kill me, hell, one girl will feed me to her fish! Bue bye


	8. Jealousy

Hello! Did you guy's miss me? I stopped getting reviews and kinda felt bad so I figured that I should start typing again, an becuase I don't have work, but oh well. I'm taking some great ideas you guys are giving me so if you want to see something I'll try and put it in the story. Promise. 

I don't own anything, but if I did then I would buy all you guys a copy of the next Harry Potter book, but I don't have that kind of money so, I'm sorry.

Sorry it's been awhile.

this is for SIGI you guy's, I liked her idea and made changed to it.

Chapter 7

"Sirius are you coming with?" Harry was about ready to leave the house when he saw Sirius just sitting on the couch as if he wasn't going to move.

"No thanks!" Sirius practically hissed. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and walked over to Sirius.

"What's wrong, luv? Why are you so mad, did I upset you?" Harry really had no idea what he did to his lover, his best friend.

"Nothing, of course you didn't do anything. Go practice with Severus and leave me alone." Sirius spat out the name Severus as he walked away. Harry watched him apparate away not knowing what to do, he had no idea that Sirius felt that way. Didn't he like Sev? It's been about a week since Harry started training and they trained everyday.

He sighed as he walked out of the door, he knew he should really go look for Sirius, but he didn't want to be late for his training session. He decided he would cut the training in half and then go talk to Sirius.

"Harry, you're late!" Severus was normally a pleasant guy when you were on his good side, but he liked manners and being late was one of them, unless there was a good reason.

"Sorry, Sev, I think I just had a fight with Sirius."

"What do you mean 'you think'?"

"Well," Harry started. "I was just about to leave when I thought Sirius was going to come with. I promised he could come with this time becuase the last few nights I haven't let him. When I went to leave he wasn't ready, I asked if he were coming and he blew up. He said no and then he just left. I don't know what I did. he ahs never been this mad at me." By this time Harry was already in tears. Severus hated seeing people cry he never knew what to do and he always panicked making the person feel better.

"Harry, it's okay. He'll see what he did wrong and come back. He was probably in a bad mood. He's an idiot. He's lucky to have you." He didn't know why he was saying this to Harry, but he smiled when he felt Harry stop crying. He had harry on his lap rocking back and forth slowly trying to keep the young adult calm.

"You're good at this Sev, did anyone ever tell you that?" They both laughed and Harry yawned slowly.

"Thanks, I guess. Tired?"

"Yeah, haven't slept much and my muscles hurt." Severus nodded in understanding. They have been training everyday, it made sense.

"Sev, do you think he knows how much he means to me?" Severus pulled Harry back a little and looked into his eyes.

"If he didn't then he is insane Harry."

As Severus looked at Harry neither noticed a sorry figure walk into the room to apologise to someone he loved. The stranger didn't say anything when he say his lover in an intimate position, but his heart sank when he heard what his lover and his .friend. say.

"Well maybe you should take his place, I know you love me." Harry said jokingly, trying his hardest to look serious. Severus smiled and looked at Harry.

"Why of course, Harry. That's a brilliant idea, forget about Sirius and come fuck me." Before they even got a chance to laugh at their joke They both saw the figure come up and rip severus from underneeth Harry. Harry screamed as he punched Severus in the face.

"Sirius, What the hell are you doing?" Harry yelled in desperation.

"You're cheating on me with him, I thought I was an idiot earlier for being jealous, but now I know how much of a whore you are!"

"Fuck you Sirius, if you thought I nwould ever cheat on you then you don't deserve me!" Harry grabbed Severus by the arm and helped him to the hospital wing.

As they walked out Severus looked at Sirius one more and saw him punch the wall in anger.

"Harry you need to get some sleep." Severus' worry grew by everyday. Ever since last night Harry hasn't done anything. All he has done was sit on the chair looking at the fire. All Harry did was ignore him. He knew he had to talk to Sirius as soon as he could. He left, on his way to help his friend.

"Harry?" The door creaked open slowly and Sirius hoped to all the gods it was the one person he wanted to see. Severus walked in and Severus whispered, "wrong person."

"We need to talk!" Sirius glared at him and tunred around.

"Fuck you, Snape we have nothing to discuss!"

"Sirius! Harry came to me for the training session in tears. I was comforting him. What would you have done?"

"You're lying!" Sirius knew that he wasn't, but he was so hurt that he just wanted Harry back.

"I'm not! You called him a whore, Black! Do you think he is going to trust you any time soon. You know what he said before we started joking?" Sirius shook his head and looked down. "He asked me if I thought you knew how much you meant to him. Ever since last night he hasn't moved from the spot he is at, he hasn't slept and hasn't eaten anything. If you don't move him shortly he is going to be thrown into my fire place and sent to you, understood?" Sirius nodded again and Severus walked away with a smile, knowing that Sirius would be there as soon as he could.

MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!

**Nobody**- Thanks for voting

**Strega**- you got me there

**RoschLupin-Black**- oscar's are big, mean fish. thanks for reviewing

**Im-a-daydream-believer**- ya just pick up on the little stuff don't ya. I'll try and catch my mistakes next time, but keep pointin them out for me, then maybe I'll actually go back and fix um. LOL...maybe

**Ice**-Thank's for the advice

**bitterblacktears**- I love Severus. Who care's what everyone thinks as long as you are happy with your story that's all that matters

**sigi**- That's a good idea, this chapter is for you

**Beth5572**-I'm glad you like it, keep reading enjoy!

**Liz Black**-Sorry! I tried, Enjoy!

**Joulez**-No worries, i'll finish it, thanks.

**HPRocKeR**-LOL, i'm glad you agree


	9. First Fight

DISCLAMER: I don't own anything

Chapter 8

"Sev, where'd you go?" Harry looked up from his newly found favorite place in Severus's living quarters.

"I just had to go see someone, that's all." Harry nodded his understanding as his stomach growled. Severus laughed inside

and smirked at Harry. "Hungry?" He nodded sheepishly.

"Hey Severus do you think this thing between me and Sirius is a stupid thing. I mea, I love him don't get me wrong, but do

you think the two of us having a relationship is a good idea. What if something bad happens? We will never be the same again!"

Severus thought for a second to find a reasonable answer to his question.

"Well, you said it yourself, you love him right?" Harry nodded his approval and Severus went on. "Okay, then why should it

matter as long as you two love each other then it should be just fine." Harry sighed knowing that he was right and that he

shouldn't be making himself aggravated by this.

"Maybe I should go see him so we could talk." Harry got up to go and find Sirius when Severus pulled him back. "What?"

Now Harry was confused.

"Let him come to you, of you go to him then you are going to give him the upper hand and that is yours." Harry nodded and

sat back down eating some food that was sitting on the table. After they finished eating Harry looked at Severus.

"So, want to train for a little while?" Severus nodded and they walked silently to the room of requirements. As they entered

thought it wasn't their gym as they were used to it was as if they were in a graveyard. At first Harry was worried but it Severus

looked calm as ever. Harry looked around knowing were the room resembled, it was the same graveyard he was in his fourth

year. "Severus?"

"Well, you need to face your fears and I think fighting here with me you might feel calmer when you fight him." Harry

understood and took out his sword. "Today I want you just to fight me no restraints, no fear, just do what you would do if I

were the Dark Lord, understood?" Harry nodded and Severus lunged forward with his sword taking the first swing at Harry.

They swong at each other for who knew how long. They both had sweat coming from their foreheads and ready to quit.

Harry had a cut on his arm and against his chest, but he was damned to lose this fight. He wanted to show Severus that he was

strong, that he had the power, no the will to win this battle and any battle that he would be in. he'd do it for the people that he

loved, he'd do it for his friends, for Sirius.

Sirius knew where the two people were at that he was looking for. It was about the time they trained and he went to go see

how much his Harry improved. His Harry, he thought to himself. It sounded right to him. He wanted to be with him. He had

made a stupid mistake and wished to all the gods that Harry would take him back and not be mad at him.

He sat there for at least two hours watching the fight progress. As soon a he made a noise, small granted, Severus turned his

head and Harry took the opportunity to swing his sword against his opponents making him lose it as it flew across the ground

on the other side of the room.

"Well done Harry, I am very proud of you, you have come so far! I know the two of you are going to want your privacy so

I'll leave." Harry and Sirius both nodded waiting for him to leave.

"Hi." Sirius sounded nervous and Harry smiled at himself thinking that their fight was incredibly stupid. "Harry, I am so sorry.

I didn't mean what I said. I called you a whore and you are the total opposite. You are innocent, pure, my love. I am so sorry if

you want me gone I will leave, but I wish you to know that you will always be in my head and that I love you more than life

itself and would do anything and more for you." Sirius had tears coming down his eyes and Harry realized how much they were

in love. Sirius had to be his soul mate, if there was any ever doubt it had disappeared that moment.

"Sirius, kiss me, then let's go home." Harry smiled and Sirius laughed in joy jumping up lifting Harry off the ground, twirling

him in the air. Harry laughed at him and was pulled down so his lips descended on to Sirius'. The kiss started out soft and

gentle. They both just felt each other in their arms. Sirius' tongue glided against Harry's bottom lip and Harry opened his mouth

for the intruding tongue. Hey fought for dominance for a few seconds, but Harry gave up giving it to Sirius. Harry moaned as

Sirius pushed him more into him. They pulled apart for a few seconds resting their foreheads together.

"Sirius?" Sirius looked at him in question and Harry went on. "Well the last night we were together and everything, but we

never, uhm. You know made it official." Harry stuttered.

"We never actually had sex you mean?" Sirius laughed at the nervousness in Harry's voice. "Whenever you're ready Harry

we can." Harry smiled and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

"Thanks for understanding Siri, but that's the thing, I'm ready. I want you in me. I'm positive you're my soul mate and I

know I will never leave your side." At the declaration Sirius picked him up again and kissed him again.

TBC…AWE

OKAY… like no one reviewed last chapter, made me a little sad, so I'm hoping for more reviews this time

**Emma**- thanks, will do

**Sigi** – lol, maybe, thanks for the review

**Rosch-Lupin-Black**- No worries, hope you liked the chapter.

**Strega** – Sirius aced on his instincts. He saw his lover in an embrace with his childhood enemy, what would you have down?

He acted without thinking.

**Joulez** – thank you very much


	10. Why!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything!

If you like Napolean Dynamite, you'll like this…..

http: Go there trust me!

Okay, so when I looked this over I accidently underlined everything... I looked at it and went, "what the hell?" It was pretty funny.

You guys, feel free to tell me what you want in the chapters…. I go by your ideas, just mixed with mine. This is a story in the making; I don't really no where I'm going with it. I have some ideas on what I want just not how I'm going to get there!

Chapter 9

As soon as Sirius and Harry got back to their house they had a great surprise. As soon as they got there Sirius was pulled away from Harry and apparated somewhere Harry didn't know where.

"Harry!" Sirius was able to scream out his name before he was taken away.

"Where did you take him?" Harry was screaming. His eyes were red with rage.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter; you're going to be there with him in given time." That voice sounded so familiar, it was a women's voice. He couldn't place. He knew there had to be some sort of spell on this voice because this woman had to be familiar in some way. It took three people just to grab hold of Harry. He kept squirming out of their grasps. Finally the female decided to bound him to rope and apparate him to her master's. Once Harry landed on the floor trying to get out of the ropes he saw Sirius tied to the wall along with Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. As soon as they all saw him they started to talk to him all at once.

"Be quiet!" Harry yelled in frustration. He felt guilty the second he yelled at them, but he also knew that they would understand. He was doing everything he could to get out of the ropes that were tied around him.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, how are you doing today, comfortable, I hope?" Harry glared at the direction of Voldemort's voice.

"Go to hell you ugly fucking snake!" Harry was daring everyone in the room could give him that, There weren't many people that would call Voldemort more than the name you-know-who, but no one has won a battle besides him either.

"Now, now Mr. Potter, show your elders respect. You two untie him!" Voldemort ordered two death eaters that were standing at his side. As soon as they did they went to talk away from Harry, however, Voldemort stopped them. "My, Mr. Potter I don't believe you have met my best and let me add, favorite part of the family. Please you two introduce yourself to him seeing as he is going to die soon anyhow." They both muttered a yes sir and did what they were told.

The woman went toward Harry first. Harry knew it was they same woman that bound him. He knew who it was but just couldn't place it. The mask came out and you could see flowing reddish blonde hair. He loved this woman like an aunt, how could she do this! Her brown eyes should brightly with pride.

"Why?" He whispered. He could hear Remus' breath quicken.

"Rachel, No, God, please no. Tell me you're not. We're due to marry soon, why?" Rachel looked at Remus before saying anything to Harry, Potter, in her eyes.

"Remy, Moony, we can still get married, you don't need Potter in your life if you're with me." She sounded as if she didn't care about anything or anyone. She sounded like a bitch.

"I would rather die than be with you than. Harry is a son to me and if you ever even thought of hurting him you bitch than I would never want you back into my life!" True, the words he said hurt him a lot but he couldn't help it. He was angry and would do anything for Harry.

"Okay, Rachel, come back." She did as she was told and the other death eater walked up to show himself to Harry. As soon as he pulled off his mask, Harry felt betrayed.

"Percy!" Harry was in shock.

"We have given you everything you ever wanted, how can you do this to your family?" Ron was beyond outraged.

"All your family is a bunch of muggle loving red heads." Percy smirked at his comment knowing what his brother was going to say to that.

"Maybe that is true, but you're part of that family as well!" By blood this was true, but he couldn't see himself having the same belief his family had.

"Not anymore, I have a new family. My new family shares my beliefs." He smiled when Voldemort laughed evilly.

"That's right my boy and now show me were your loyalties lie." Voldemort stood with pride as Percy Weasley pulled his wand out and said crucio at Harry. Harry fell to the floor screaming in pain.

DUN DUN DUN…….

TBC

MY REVIWERS… you guys are the ones keeping this story going!

**HPandSBbabe** – No, your right. If a guy called me a whore I'd say fuck you and walk away!

**Magic and Sparkle** – I love seeing new reviewers, go ahead ramble on.

**Wolflady** – Thanks… I will promise

**RoschLupin-Black**- Of course they are

**Nymphoftheshadows** – Hey! Glad you reviewed, I hope you liked it, I tried IM'ing you, but oh well, bue bye.

**Beth** – Don't thank me, I love writing, enjoy the chapter.

**Rock and Sarcasm** – I'll post soon, promise.

**Selena123** – Wow, I don't hear that often, lol, have a great day, hope you liked the chapter.


	11. The fight

Disclaimer: uhm, I wish I owned Harry Potter, if I did I would give all my reviewers the next HP book, but I don't so I'm sorry.

Sorry it's been so long, I don't have an excuse, just haven't felt like writing…

Chapter 9: Recap

"Maybe that is true, but you're part of that family as well!" By blood this was true, but he couldn't see himself having the same belief his family had.

"Not anymore, I have a new family. My new family shares my beliefs." He smiled when Voldemort laughed evilly.

"That's right my boy and now show me were your loyalties lie." Voldemort stood with pride as Percy Weasley pulled his wand out and said crucio at Harry. Harry fell to the floor screaming in pain.

Chapter 10:

"Harry!" Everyone screamed. Harry cried in pain as he was on the floor.

"Traitor," Harry screamed out to Percy. Percy stopped and pulled Harry up by the hair.

"Is this what you want to defend? He is weak! Huh Ron is what your hero is. He is supposed to defeat the dark lord, my Master, but he can't even fight me off. I promise you he will die today." With that he laughed and looked at his master, "can I finish him off."

"No! I wish to kill him myself. He is mine, now." Voldemort walked up to Harry, "get up boy!" Harry kneeled on one leg trying to lift himself up. He looked at Sirius for support, but found none. He only saw pain in his eyes. He was finally standing and he looked Voldemort straight in the eye.

"Do you wish to kill me?" Voldemort smiled, at least that what Harry believe he did, and took a step forward

"That's not the question, Harry, the question is, are you ready to die?" Harry laughed.

"Try and kill me!" That's what started the fight.

Voldemort pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry. "Evito!" Harry blocked it easily. "Sciendo!" Harry blocked must of that one, but was still cut up pretty bad. The cutting spell; sent him sliding on the ground now bloody."

Harry was only on the defense, he had to kill Voldemort he knew it. This had to be the final battle he dreamt of it since he started to dream of Voldemort himself. He had to fight; he had to win for the people he loved. He was going to do it…now.

"Flamma!" Voldemort wasn't expecting this and caught on fire. He screamed and showed much frustration when he killed the fire with a water spell.

"Stop playing games with me boy!" Voldemort had enough. "If I can't kill you physically then how bout I kill you mentally? Exito!" Harry was confused at what Voldemort said until he heard a dark killing spell go towards his friends.

"Patrocinar," Harry screamed desperately hoping the spell would protect all of them. Thankfully it did. The spell bounced off of the shield and went flying back hitting a wall. Voldemort was beginning to get frustrated because of the teen and whispered something under his breath that Harry couldn't hear.

All of a sudden Harry was cut with a blue sword. It was part of Voldemort's magic. It was attacking him by it self. Voldemort looked like he was trying to call upon something. What could he possibly be trying to get. Harry then remembered his sword. He blocked his mind getting cut in the process and called upon the Gryfindor sword. It came fast to him because he has used it so many times practicing with Severus. As soon as Voldemort swung his sword at Harry he defended it with his. The power of both swords hitting one another was tremendous. There was a shot of power so powerful it knocked both wizards flying across the room.

Harry took a better look at the Slytherin sword and it looked ancient. It had a black handle with red rubies it looked as if a there was a snake engraved into the handle. It was beautiful, but looked evil. The sword he was so intently looking at was lifted up and was swung down about to hit him. He swore at himself for not paying attention to his surroundings and blocked the sword with his, easily. This fight had to end. Harry was more trained with his sword and Voldemort knew it.

Voldemort's sword came down hard against Harry's leg and he fell to the ground in pain. The sword made his wound feel like it was on fire. It made his body feel more pain then he had ever felt with the crucio curse. He didn't understand what was he doing wrong? He was better with the sword and he knew it. "Look at your hero now! Look at your lover Black, is this what you want to marry? Look at him he is weak." With that he took his sword and cut across Sirius' chest. Sirius screamed in pain and Harry knew that if he didn't fight Voldemort, if he didn't win this fight Voldemort was going to kill them all.

"Riddle!" That got Voldemort's attention easily. "If you want to kill me then kill me. Don't stand around telling them how weak I am." Voldemort brought his sword down and Harry blocked it with his own again. He knew what he was missing he didn't have the will to kill him. His powers began to get stronger and pulse at the thought of his friends dead. He wasn't going to let that happen. He brought his sword into Voldemort's chest and scared, "pessum dare soul" Voldemort's body became a bright light and was destroyed in an instant with a loud cry.

Harry silently walked up to Sirius and his friends and undid there locks with opening spells. "It's over," he whispered to Sirius as he gave him a hug.

"I know!" That was all that need to be said. With that they made their quiet journey home, at Hogwarts. All of Voldemorts' death eaters were gone already.

ONE MORE CHAPTER…….. WELL THEN I'm GOING TO MAKE ANTOHER STORY

My lovely reviewers…

**RoschLupin-Black** – LOL, thanks for the review.

**Wolflady **– Thanks for reviewing I love getting them.

**Sigi** – Well at least, I got some one surprised…LOL

**Magic and Sparkle** – Yeah…the suspense. LOL

**Beth5572 **– thanks

**Stasha Malfoy** - Thanks, I'm glad toy like it! You're right about the mirror, but we'll have to (dare I say it) wait and see in the summer. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Madam Black** – Cool name! Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Keep reviewing and reading, or just reading, bye!


	12. Last Chapter

Disclaimer - Sigh, I don't own it.

This is my last chapter you guys!

I'm going to have another story soon though. I don't know the name of it, but it'll be another H/S. There are defiantly not enough of them! I am kinda looking for a beta for that one…kinda, it depends on a certain someone.

This chapter is going to be short you guys sorry.

Chapter 9: Recap

To put it simple, Harry killed Voldemort by taking his soul.

Chapter 10

"Harry, do you think he will ever come back?" Sirius whispered as they watched the half full moon up in the stars. They were sitting by the lack under a large willow tree. Harry looked up at Sirius and sighed.

"Maybe, but if he does then we will be ready and kill him again." Harry looked down again and thought quietly. "You know, we will always be fighting off death eaters."

"Yeah, there will always be followers for him." Sirius laughed quietly to himself as he thought about everything.

"What so funny, you stupid over sized dog?" Harry chuckled to himself as Sirius looked put down at the insult.

"Well, before I was called over sized, I was just thinking how far we've come. I mean how long have we actually loved each other? It hasn't be that long since you moved in. I don't know there's just a great bond between us."

Harry smiled up at Sirius, "that's cause we're soul mates, Siri." Sirius laughed at Harry and kissed him on the scar he had received so long ago. He couldn't stop smiling at the fact that Harry was finally free of that monster. That he could finally live a normal life.

"Hey Siri, we are always going to be together, right?" Harry looked at him in all seriousness. Sirius smiled and laid a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

"Of course, I will never leave you."

"Sirius, let's get married. Let's make it official. This way everyone will know that you will always be mine." Sirius smiled a genuine smile and kissed Harry hard on the lips. He knew this is the man he would spend his entire life with and would never be able to live with out.

"Good idea, Har, good idea. Oh, Harry?" Harry looked at him in question

"What?"

"I love you."

The End

Awe….

My reviewers for last chapter, there wasn't a lot, but that could be because I di to chapters today.

Magic and Sparkle – Hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you read the new story that I'll write.

Im-a-daydream-believer – You told me that in the beginning as well. But, as my first story on Fanfiction I wanted it to be all mine. Not to sound rude or selfish or anything, for my new story (I haven't started it, but I have a good idea on what I want to do) however, I want a beta. If you want to fill in for that spot that would be very good. You're the only one who has liked my writing, but still told me what could be improved. If you want to be, don't feel pressered if you don't want to be that's cool then email me. Its you everyone!


End file.
